fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jianginos
'Jianginos '''is a crested Brute Wyvern known for its ability to spit freezing cold poison at its foes. It slightly resembles the real world theropod Monolophosaurus. Physiology Jianginath is a brute wyvern that posses a large crested skull and a short thick tail. Its jaws are filled with many short blade-like teeth. Its hide is primarily light blue in color with many black stripes and a crème underbelly. Its hide lacks any notable carapaces or armored plates and instead has an odd arrangement of large fish-like scales covering its body. These monster posses a large single crest atop its head and multiple horns adorning it skull along with a large sail-like structure on its back that it uses to absorb heat from its surroundings to warm its body. Behavior Jianginath are territorial creatures and are aggressive even when they have not been provoked. This is likely due to the fact that they compete with larger more powerful monsters for territory and resources. Ecological Information Placement On Food Chain Despite their small size when compared to other brute wyverns such as Anjanath or Solmaron, jianginath are still capable to hold a high position on the food chain. They are highly opportunistic and are known to attack and attempt to feed on sick, weakened or elderly large monsters. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Jianginath are quick to attack other monsters regardless of their size, this often leads them to get into conflicts with other territorial monsters quite frequently. The few monsters that Jianginath does avoid tend to be elder dragons and extremely powerful monsters such as Rajang and Ryatroxos. Tracks Jianginath leaves behind a variety of tracks that hunters can use to aid in tracking them down. Tracks such as '"Three Toed Prints" 'are the most common form of track, but others such as '"Frozen Toxin" 'and '"Shed Scales" '''can be found as well. Specific Locale Interactions Jianginath doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Jianginath doesn't have any special monster interactions. Abilities Jianginath are brute wyverns and live up to that classification by possessing great amounts of physical strength. While Jianginath are decently powerful creatures they mainly rely on their poison and ice producing organs to incapacitate prey and defend themselves. These organs are capable of mixing and spraying the contents with great velocity allowing Jianginath to spray its icy poison at great distances. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When enraged, jianginath will use its elemental and ailment attacks much more frequently and will gain a minor boost in speed. * Tired State: When tired, Jianginath will be incapable of using its ranged attacks and will get a minor drop in speed and will be more prone to tripping. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Jianginath can be infected with the Frenzy Virus and gain the typical traits of all frenzied monsters. Jianginath have not been found to go Apex, but have been known to become Tempered. Mounts Jianginath can be mounted in three places which is the body, head and the tail. When mounting a Jianginath it is done in a similar fashion to that of Barroth. Jianginath will attempt to shake off hunters by either running into walls or stomping. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischian * Suborder: Theropoda * Family: Dilophosauridae * Subfamily: Monoceratopsodontia * Genus: Jianginos * Species: J. cryolophus Jinaginath are medium sized carnivorous brute wyverns that share many similarities with the likes of Barroth and Deviljho. Habitat Range Jianginos prefers warmer habitats with little tree cover, so it can frequently be found inhabiting deserts and similar environments. Jianginos are commonly found inhabiting the Barren Basin and Salt Plains although they are typically only seen during the night in these locales. Ecological Niche The highly territorial Jianginos is a powerful predator in both the Salt Plains where it calls home, and occasionally the Barren Basin where it can also be spotted. It preys on small herbivores like Topox and other various small Wingdrakes, Fanged Wyverns and even young Flying Wyverns. However, despite its prowess, it still needs to look out for more powerful predators such as Rathain, Rathalos and Legiana as well as apex and nomadic predators like Solmaron, Ryatroxos and Pearl Espinas as well as the occasional Elder Dragon. Biological Adaptations Jianginos has adapted to living in deserts and arid habitats by becoming nocturnal, being nocturnal it has given it excellent night time eyesight. Its short tail is used to store fat and nutrients like a camels hump which allows it to go long periods between kills. Jianginos has a small sail-like structure above its hips that it uses to draw in ambient nitrogen from the surrounding atmosphere that it processes in its body into the cryotoxin it uses it for hunting and defense. Behaviour Jianginos are highly aggressive and territorial, and will attack any intruders on their territory. Jianginos are highly aggressive and territorial, and will attack any intruders on their territory. Younger males will often attempt to steal an older individuals land if they can. Notes WIP Trivia WIP Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster